


Накануне Рождества

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: В замкнутом пространстве звездолета просто невозможно что-то утаить: записи внутренних переговоров, личные дневники, бортовые журналы - ничто и никто не останется незамеченным
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Накануне Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760017) by [plaktow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaktow/pseuds/plaktow). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** имеется.  
**Вселенная:** TOS  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок. Скотт, Рэнд, Ухура, Чехов, Сулу.  
**Жанр:** Романтика, юмор.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

**Бортовой журнал главного инженера, звёздная дата 2680.1**

Кулеры два, три-би и семь в терморегуляторе наконец исправны. Главные клапаны заменены Koohos TM4.5’s (толщина покрытия 0,4 дюйма) и гермитизированы двойным слоем Koohos Ultra.Результаты предварительных испытаний показывают, что эффективность повысилась на 2,4%. Статистически это является значительным прогрессом (по словам мистера Спока), но на самом деле увеличение термостойкости и снижение трения – не просто прогресс, а существенное преимущество! Коммандер может засунуть свою статистику…

_Компьютер, удалить последнее предложение и продолжить запись._

Мистер Спок и капитан Кирк пожаловались на низкую температуру в каюте первого офицера. Младший инженер Хилтон – идентификационный номер 46723 – проверил настройки системы климат-контроля и измерил поток воздуха. Он доложил, что все показатели в норме и, по его ощущениям, в комнате было фактически жарко, но капитан по-прежнему настаивает, чтобы были приняты меры. Жалоб на подобные проблемы от других членов экипажа и нынешних пассажиров не поступало. Задаче присвоен низкий приоритет.

Варп-двигатели всё ещё нуждаются в техническом обслуживании вследствие последнего экстренного отхода от внезапно взорвавшейся звезды (снова). По приказу капитана корабль перешёл в варп-5 без надлежащего прогрева и настройки двигателей, что привело к микротрещинам в рычагах компрессора и вспомогательной инжекторной трубе (снова). С учётом доступных материалов делается всё возможное, но чем скорее мы отыщем планету с достаточными запасами дилития и качественного титана, тем лучше. Я проинформировал капитана о текущем положении и предложил пересмотреть инструкции в виду чрезвычайной ситуации. Он был слишком занят и не стал меня слушать (снова).

Звёздный Флот просто не в силах подготовить курсантов к подобным миссиям. Возможно, я смогу предложить хороший способ. Учебник назову «1000 и 1 чудо своими руками». Чтобы сдать экзамен нужно будет сконструировать варп-двигатель за пятнадцать минут, используя только старый трикодер, опилки и скрепки, при этом работая под шквальным огнём неизвестных инопланетян. Для более квалифицированных инженеров заменим скрепки и трикодер кусками чуждой техники и добавим опасные условия… Если повезёт, это подготовит их к самым лёгким заданиями.

_Компьютер, удалить последний… А! Неважно._

Реактор вспомогательных мощностей уже шестнадцать недель эксплуатируется без профилактики. Пока у нас получается поддерживать его функционирование, но пять миссий подряд – это перебор даже для красавицы класса Конституция. При очередном внезапном конфликте или технических проблемах мы не сможем получить выше 45% вспомогательной мощности, заметьте, по самым оптимистичным прогнозам. Сейчас они считают, что это пустяки, но кто окажется крайним, когда откажут щиты или выйдет из строя транспортатор?

Кстати, вспоминая о неисправностях – нам пока несказанно везёт. Потери затрагивали лишь младший офицерский состав. Капитан, Маккой и Спок всегда отделываются немного большим, чем парой шрамов. Вообще-то, если подумать, это кажется слегка странным. Если энсин воспользуется транспортатором, когда тот повреждён, бедолага окончит свои дни в виде размазанной по платформе кляксы. Но атомы капитана в аналогичной ситуации просто кружат где-то во вселенной до тех пор, пока не произойдёт какое-нибудь чудо, и – хоп! – он спасён…

Кажется, пока это всё, что требуется внести в журнал.

Главный инженер, конец записи.

*****

**Личный дневник йомена Рэнд, звёздная дата 2682.7**

Дорогой дневник!

Во-первых, чтобы не забыть: мистер Скотт просил напомнить капитану о приобретении необходимых инженерному отделу материалов. Надо внести эту статью расходов в следующий план бюджета. Хотя если мистер Спок на совещании опять займёт место рядом с капитаном, думаю, мне придётся повременить с вопросом. Посмотрим.

С этим всё, но меня беспокоит ещё одна вещь. Сегодня утром я искала падд, который потерял капитан. Он довольно часто забывает свои вещи в каюте мистера Спока, где работает почти каждый день, поэтому прежде всего я решила посмотреть именно там. Ну ладно-ладно, я заглянула в комнату коммандера уже после того, как обнаружила падд, ведь Кристина до сих пор влюблена в мистера Спока. Так вот… на незаправленной кровати лежала форменная золотая рубашка. Разорванная рубашка.

Я её, конечно, забрала, но показать находку Кристине(или рассказать о разобранной постели) мне не хватило смелости. Интересно, у коммандера есть любовник? Кто-то, так же как и Кристина, мечтает ночами о Споке? Кому-то ещё снятся эти тёмные глаза и глубокий голос? Кто отдыхает в кровати мистера Спока, в то время когда первый офицер бодрствует, пока его логичный разум ещё занят дневными проблемами? Чей покой охраняет мистер Спок?

Боже, теперь я рассуждаю прямо как Кристина! Скорее всего, я просто перенервничала из-за того последнего происшествия с суперновой. И Звёздный Флот постоянно требует от капитана отчёты в дополнение к ежедневным брифингам и сообщениям. Мы уже несколько недель находимся в нейтральной зоне, а моя работа только продолжает накапливаться. Однако капитану приходится намного тяжелее. Кристина говорит, что доктор Маккой уже не надеется утихомирить его. Кажется, дословно звучало так: «Чёрт бы побрал этого парня вместе с хобгоблином, которые портят очередное мирное Рождество!»

И последнее: в этом году за рождественскую вечеринку отвечаю я. Надеюсь, всё успеем вовремя. Мы заказали настоящие индейку и окорок, а ещё соевые блюда для вегетарианцев. Что могу добавить? После всех этих приключений я обязательно побалую себя на празднике холодной выпивкой и горячим мужчиной!

Твоя Рэнд.

*****

**Личный дневник Нийоты Ухуры, звёздная дата 2690.1**

Сделаю быстро одну короткую запись. Горячая пенная ванна почти готова, а я уж тем более готова наконец немного расслабиться. Я даже добавила в воду эфирные масла: персик и алоэ. Они так чудесно пахнут, а кожа от них изумительно мягкая и волосы блестят. Каждый раз после того, как я ими пользуюсь, мистер Сулу смотрит на меня чуть-чуть по-другому… Пусть смотрит. Но если он осмелится хоть пальцем меня коснуться, все мечи мира не спасут его!

Сегодня выдалась особенно утомительная смена. Сообщения из штаб-квартиры Флота поступали практически непрерывно, и каждое из них требовало открытия персональной линии, которую, к тому же, надо было поддерживать всё время передачи. Хорошо ещё, что остальные каналы связи молчали. Между прочим, из-за фонового шума на мостике практически невозможно разобрать хоть что-нибудь важное в извещениях! Неужели вся команда считает, что в наушниках я становлюсь совершенно глухой?

Должность офицера связи я занимаю благодаря безупречным слуховым и лингвистическим навыкам. Да я единственная на этом корабле говорю на всех клингонских диалектах! А большинство людей не в состоянии отличить приветствие на клингонском от отрыжки. И как же я должна перехватывать подпространственные сигналы или низкоуровневые широколучевые сообщения, если вокруг постоянно болтают?! Капитан и мистер Спок сегодня невероятно долго шептались. Причём делали это таким низким тихим голосом, который без труда способен заглушить волновые передачи.

«Вы одолели меня, мистер Спок». «Я нашёл ваше сопротивление прошлой ночью весьма… бодрящим, Джим». «Ваши движения, Спок, меня почти гипнотизируют. Я готов наблюдать за вами часами». «Полагаю, Джим, правильный термин «захватить», а не «съесть целиком». Было бы нелогично для меня съесть вас».

Серьёзно?! Всё о чём эти двое могут разговаривать – это шахматы?

Но мне пора бежать. Я ведь ещё обещала Дженис помочь с организацией вечеринки.

Лейтенант Ухура, конец записи.

*****

**Выдержка из автоматического аудио-журнала** **Helm02** **, звёздная дата 2691**

Сулу: Варп-1, сэр.

Чехов: Курс к звёздной базе 30 рассчитан и проложен, сэр. Мы достигнем… Эй! Куда он делся?

Голос на заднем плане: Капитан не сказал.

Сулу: Капитан покинул здание*.

Чехов: Что? Он снаружи?!

Сулу: Нет-нет, это просто старое выражение. Держу пари, капитан на корабле, в полнейшей безопасности. Наверное, ему просто нужно было отлучиться.

_**_ ___45 секунд молчания_ ___**_

Чехов: Кто-нибудь видел мистера Спока?

Голос на заднем плане: Нет.

Второй голос на заднем плане: Не в эту смену.

Сулу: Не видел, раз уж вы спросили. И кто теперь главный?

Голос на заднем плане: Вы, мистер Сулу.

Сулу: Показания приборов.

Чехов: Мистер Сулу, существует вероятность столкновения с астероидным полем. Изменение маршрута приведёт к увеличению времени в пути примерно на тридцать один час. Разрешите выполнять?

Сулу: Приступайте. Я бы предпочёл не лететь сквозь пояс астероидов. Во всяком случае не тогда, когда две рулевые камеры до сих пор неисправны.

Голос на заднем плане: Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как сверхновая поджарила внешние радары. Их ещё не починили?

Сулу: Минуту – сейчас проверю… Не-а, изображения нет.

Чехов: __Блин!__ В смысле, чёрт!

Сулу: Ну, могу сказать одно: если удастся найти мистера Спока, то и капитан отыщется следом. Они всегда вместе. Слышал, это повелось ещё с Академии.

Чехов: Не припоминаю такого.

Сулу: А вы вообще помните что-то со времён Академии? Разумеется, кроме водки и женщин.

Чехов: О, чудесные, прекрасные женщины…

Сулу смеётся.

_**_ ___2 минуты и 3 секунды молчания_ ___**_

Чехов: Вчера капитан был в каюте коммандера Спока.

Сулу: Да?

_** 25 секунд молчания**_

Чехов: Из-за двери раздавались вскрики, шум и… эмм, стук.

Сулу: Правда? Эй! Второй левый радар погас. Кто-то может?.. Нет, подождите, всё нормально. Наверное, просто перебой в электропитании или что-то подобное.

_** 10 секунд тишины **_

Сулу: Стук?

Чехов: Что?

Сулу: Раздавался стук?

Чехов: Да. И кто-то кричал. Хотя это было похоже скорее на… приглушённый вскрик.

Сулу невнятно бормочет: или, возможно, стон…

Чехов: В смысле?

Сулу: Скорее всего, ничего. Вы же знаете капитана. Наверное, он решил выкинуть один из своих безумных трюков. Ну, вроде того, чтобы сразиться с горном голыми руками или обмануть бога. А мистер Спок в очередной раз логично возразил.

_** 26 секунд тишины **_

Чехов: Сомневаюсь.

Сулу: Тогда что, по-вашему, это было?

_** Одна минута молчания **_

Чехов: Ничего.

Сулу усмехается.

_** Одна минута молчания **_

Сулу: Сейчас их обоих нет на мостике… Возможно, они вместе в каюте коммандера.

Чехов: То есть?

Сулу: Мы могли бы воспользоваться внутренней связью. Как думаете, если мы вызовем капитана, что нам ответят?

Чехов: Замолчите!

Сулу: Если конечно они не слишком заняты.

Чехов поёт: ла-ла-ла…

Сулу: Почему вас это так беспокоит? Практика рукопашного боя весьма полезна.

Чехов: ___ _Калинка, ка_ _…__ __О чём вы?

Сулу: Ну, они оба старшие офицеры и часто попадают в разные переделки. Только логично предположить, что они станут тренироваться вместе. Кстати, вспоминая Академию, у меня был сосед по комнате – Олли. Мы каждый вечер упражнялись с мечами и кинжалами, перепрыгивая с кровати на стол, защищаясь и нападая, уклоняясь и атакуя.

_** 11 секунд молчания **_

Чехов: Спарринг?

Сулу: Конечно. А про что я говорю, по вашему мнению?

_** 64 секунды молчания **_

Чехов: Новый маршрут проложен. Расчетное время прибытия шестнадцать дней и четырнадцать часов.

Мистер Спок: Принято.

Чехов шёпотом: Когда он вернулся?

Мистер Спок: Двадцать секунд назад, мистер Чехов.

Сулу шепчет ещё тише: Он выглядит взмыленным, не находите? Или утомлённым.

Чехов: Хватит!

Мистер Спок: Мистер Чехов?

Чехов: Ничего, сэр. Извините, сэр.

_** 3 минуты молчания **_

Мистер Спок: Я вернусь к капитану. Мистер Сулу, мостик ваш.

_**_ _До конца файла неловкая тишина_ _**_

*****

**Бортовой журнал первого офицера, звёздная дата 2695**

У капитана более не наблюдаются признаки переутомления и стресса. Частота его дыхания нормализовалась, а темп речи замедлился приблизительно на пять процентов. Сейчас его сон более глубокий и спокойный. Значительно снизились уровни тревожности и возбудимости во время отдыха, а когнитивные способности вернулись к прежним высоким показателям.

Доктор Маккой ошибочно полагает, что капитан всё ещё нуждается в щадящем режиме, однако, согласно моей оценке, Джеймс Кирк более чем готов и дальше исполнять свои служебные обязанности.

В течение последних трёх недель я утаивал от капитана некоторую часть регулярных отчётов и сообщений, таким образом уменьшая его рабочую нагрузку. В этот период каждый доклад был рассмотрен точно в соответствии с уставом и подписан без лишнего промедления. Все сообщения отслеживались согласно протоколу. Внутренние совещания с главами служб устраивались в обычном порядке, и производительность каждой группы была оптимизирована. Устранение незначительных повреждений, вызванных непредвиденным взрывом звезды VT-345a, временно отложено в связи с отсутствием оборудования. Пополнение запасов и ремонтные работы будут произведены, как только Энтерпрайз достигнет звёздный базы 30.

Пока я неофициально исполнял обязанности капитана, мной не было допущено никаких ошибок. Однако я превысил полномочия старшего помощника, соответственно абсолютно принимаю последствия, которые повлекут за собой мои действия. Сегодня капитан Кирк получит всесторонний отчёт. Я с уважением соглашусь с любым видом взыскания, который он решит применить.

Конец записи.

*****

**Личный дневник первого офицера, звёздная дата 2695**

_Переведено на федеративный стандарт с вулканского._

Я практически не спал двадцать два дня. В течение трёх последних недель я исполнял некоторые функции капитана в дополнение к моим собственным обязанностям старшего помощника и научного сотрудника. Способность подавлять эмоции уменьшилась в значительной степени, наблюдаются признаки физической усталости и снижение умственных возможностей. Мне необходим отдых, но не раньше, чем поговорю с Джимом.

Джим… В эти дни я старался быть как можно ближе к нему, чтобы убедиться, что капитан оправился от переутомления, до которого сам же себя довёл. Недомогание в незначительной степени влияло на несение службы, но тем не менее стало очевидным, поэтому я сделал всё от меня зависящее. Когда самооценка капитана оказалась низкой, я позволил ему выиграть в 3D-шахматы. Когда он нуждался в… физической близости, я по мере сил поддерживал прочные телепатические щиты и оставался с ним. Когда он спал, я охранял его сон. Когда он отдыхал, я был рядом, следя за тем, чтобы его не беспокоили.

Некоторые члены экипажа называют меня ангелом-хранителем Джима. Совершенно неразумно, но я нахожу это крайне приятным.

Джим Кирк, без сомнения, лучший капитан во всём Звёздном Флоте. Он мой друг… И много большее, для чего я не могу подобрать название. Кажется, мне необходимо вернуться на Вулкан: возможно, жрецы Гола помогут разобраться в тех чувствах, которые пробуждает во мне Джим. Формулировка нелогична и неадекватна ситуации, но я действительно без него не ощущаю себя цельным. Боюсь… нет, разумеется, я лишь имею в виду: существует вероятность того, что причина данного неуравновешенного, почти эмоционального состояния кроется не в отсутствии отдыха.

Потребности многих превышают потребности нескольких… Но не одного.

Не моего Джима.

*****

**Кадры с камеры безопасности из каюты Кирка, Джеймса Т.**

Джим раскинулся на кровати, заложив руки за голову. Он резко садится, когда открывается дверь и заходит Спок. Кирк улыбается.

– Спок! Чем обязан?

Коммандер оступается, и Джим бросается к нему, хватает за руки, усаживает на постель. Кажется, это приносит Споку облегчение. Он начинает говорить, но голос слишком тихий, чтобы микрофон камеры смог его записать.

– Что? Почему? – восклицает Джим некоторое время спустя.

Он вскакивает, нервно расхаживает по каюте взад-вперёд, чеканя шаг. Спок по-прежнему сидит на краю койки, низко опустив голову. Поза удручённая.

– Все на рождественской вечеринке. И ты тоже должен быть там! – сердито выговаривает Кирк. – А вместо этого ты здесь, полуживой. Потому что почти месяц работал за троих. Ты совсем с ума сошёл?

Вулканец, по-видимому, молчит. Тогда Джим опускается рядом и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

– Спок, послушай. Я ценю всё, что ты сделал. Правда. Извини, я просто расстроился. Держу пари, что ты исполнял обязанности капитана намного лучше, чем мог бы я сам. Но теперь я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Спок поднимает голову: выражение лица абсолютно пустое, а глаза запавшие.

– Пойдём на праздник, со мной. Всего лишь на несколько минут. Я хочу сегодня… заставить тебя улыбаться.

Тот недоумённо моргает, медленно кивает и встаёт. Мужчины выходят из каюты.

***

Спустя два часа пятьдесят семь минут они возвращаются. Спок сразу, как только дверь закрывается, буквально впечатывает Джима в переборку и яростно целует. Джим крепко обнимает его в ответ.

– Если бы я только знал, что шоколад так повлияет, давным-давно бы скормил тебе кучу всяких сладостей, – усмехается Кирк.

Спок прижимается губами к шее Джима. Тот блаженно улыбается и падает на кровать, утягивая вулканца за собой.

– Иди сюда, остроухий. Согрей меня – здесь холодно.

На мгновение Спок замирает.

– Форма моих ушных раковин неудовлетворительна?

– Что? Нет! Спок, пожалуйста, иди уже сюда – холодно, – повторяет Кирк, хотя вопреки словам на его щеках горит жаркий румянец.

– Я не ощущаю изменения температуры в помещении по сравнению с её предыдущим состоянием, – недоумевает Спок и делает неуверенное движение в сторону, собираясь отойти к панели управления климат-контролем.

Джим хватает его за руку, не отпуская, ещё ближе прижимая к себе. В глазах Спока вспыхивает огонь, дыхание сбивается, и это лучше всяких слов говорит об истинных намерениях вулканца. Которые, естественно, не имеют ничего общего с системой кондиционирования.

Кирк срывает синюю рубашку, отшвыривая её на пол. Тело у Спока гибкое и мускулистое, грудь покрыта мягкими тёмными волосками, а плечи широкие и крепкие. Джим целует уши вулканца, скользит губами по линии шеи, неторопливо спускается ниже по груди к животу. Спок откидывает голову, прикрывает глаза в очевидном удовольствии.

Когда Кирк только начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на штанах Спока, тот резко отталкивает Джима, опрокидывая на кровать. Золотая форменка разрывается в клочья – Спок желает увидеть и в полной мере почувствовать обнажённую кожу своего капитана.

– Я хочу тебя, Спок, – хрипло выдыхает Джим.

Вулканец метко кидает кусок ткани, бывшей некогда одеждой, прямо в камеру безопасности. Темнота.

Приглушённое бормотание и шелест простыней.

– Джим? – произносит Спок, спустя бесконечные минуты молчания, наполненного лишь шорохами, скрипом и сдавленными вздохами.

– Ммм? О боже, Спок, ты собираешься?.. Ох!

– С Рождеством, Джим.

Звуки, свидетельствующие об обоюдном наслаждении, продолжаются ещё очень долго.

_Ноябрь - декабрь 2017_


End file.
